


Exchange Gift

by Hieiko



Category: Fantastikids
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Episode 21, "Steven Sugal". The fight's over, and Daniel gets distracted by other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange Gift

Another victory. One less demon to worry about. One step closer to destroying Armana, and to freeing his mother from the crystal prison.

Daniel had defeated the demon Steven Sugal.

Sugal's ability to trap human beings inside playing cards made him an opponent that Daniel hadn't dared underestimate. His friends Atoy and Bogs had both been trapped; he and Honey would have been next if he'd made the wrong move. But Daniel had managed to cause Sugal's power to rebound, wounding the demon. Then he'd imprisoned the gambling demon's spirit inside the enchanted vial that hung from a cord around his neck.

Sugal's victims, including Atoy and Bogs, had been released from the cursed playing cards. Mission accomplished.

Then there had been that unexpected gift from Honey, in the form of a sketched portrait of himself. She had given it to him presumably in exchange for the rose he had given her earlier, after the fight with the demon. Not that the rose meant anything special; it had previously been a knife until Sugal transfigured it into a rose. But a gift was still a gift. Besides, it got her to shut up.

Bogs was quiet while Atoy made fun of his and Honey's "exchange of gifts" as the three of them made their way back home.

Daniel laughed and shook his head as he denied that he liked Honey in any way or form. She was the most annoying girl he'd ever met! She got on his nerves every time they saw each other. It was like she had to contradict whatever he said or did. He was just being nice to her because he still owed her for the prank that nearly got her killed by a dog demon.

No way could he possibly like her... Well, maybe as a friend. And that's all. Really.


End file.
